Natsuki's Caribbean Adventure
by Windrises
Summary: Natsuki tries to save the Caribbean, from a money-loving crook.


Notes: Mai-Hime is an anime, that was done by the studio Sunrise. The Pirates of the Caribbean films are owned by Disney and are based on a theme park ride.

Natsuki Kuga dug around her closet and found a pirate uniform, that had been given to her, as a Halloween costume. She put on the costume and a pirate hat, before stepping into the living room, with a couple of suitcases.

Natsuki went to the kitchen and used a sword to grab some bread and put it into the toaster. The dad looked around and was so surprised, to see his daughter dressed as a pirate, that he threw his newspaper into the sink. Natsuki said, "I know my appearance is a bit strange, but I'm dressed for my mission, not for a fashion show."

Natsuki's mom walked by and asked, "Why are you dressed like a pirate?"

Natsuki answered, "Because Gonna Getcha has broken out of prison and instead of going after banks, he decided to rob the Caribbean."

The dad replied, "The Caribbean's dumb."

Natsuki said, "I don't have time, for goofing around. I need to start heading out, to sea. Pirates are already infamous, for being greedy, money-loving crooks. Gonna Getcha's one of the most infamous bank robbers, of all time. Having Gonna Getcha, as a pirate, is one of the most dangerous things, that I could ever imagine. I fear he wants to take, as much of the pirates' gold, as humanly possible. I have to stop him."

Natsuki went outside, got into her car, and drove to the docks. Shizuru Fujino, Natsuki's girlfriend, came by, so she could give Natsuki a proper goodbye, before she went on her adventure. Natsuki often felt uneasy, about going on these types of missions. However, she was always eager, to protect the world's good citizens, so she felt it was her responsibility. She walked to Shizuru and said, "Hi."

Shizuru gave Natsuki a big hug and replied, "Greetings, darling. With all due respect, I think this adventure is a reckless risk."

Natsuki straightened her hat, while saying, "Adventure is typically qualified, as a reckless risk. It's the type of thing, that leads to a dangerous lifestyle, lots of peril, and some antics. I know, that isn't a very glamorous or appealing thing, to most people. However, it's the type of life, that's always appealed to me. I don't want to lounge around and be a waste of space. I want to make a positive difference, in people's lives."

Shizuru held hands with Natsuki, while replying, "You make a positive difference, in my life, everytime I see you. I know this might sound silly, but just seeing you come to my house, with your beautiful heart and your adorable blush, is enough, to always make everyday of my life feel as heartfelt and satisfying, as possible."

Natsuki tried to keep herself from blushing. She kept struggling and struggling, before she gave up. A big blush came upon her face. She tried to use her hat, to cover up the blush, but Shizuru took the hat away. Natsuki said, "Shizuru, I need the hat."

Shizuru asked, "Why?"

Natsuki thought about it and she struggled to think of a reason, for pirates needing hats. She figured a hat was symbolic, of power, for pirates. She took the hat back and put it on her head. She nudged Shizuru and said, "I'm honored you came here, just to say goodbye."

Shizuru replied, "I'm afraid I had a secret goal in mind, which motivated me to come here."

Natsuki raised an eyebrow and asked, "What is it?"

Shizuru answered, "I was hoping I could convince you, to not go on this trip."

Natsuki folded her arms and asked, "Why would you do that?"

Shizuru sighed and said, "I'm probably being selfish, aren't I? You're worried about saving the gold, of every single pirate. I want to stop you from doing that, just because I love you so much and I want you to be in the safety, of my loving arms."

Natsuki replied, "Shizuru, I'm going to be coming back, after the mission is wrapped up. I'll return to you and give you the biggest hug of your life."

Shizuru blushed and responded, "I look forward to that. By the way, how much gold do you think you'll get?"

Natsuki asked, "What do you mean?"

Shizuru said, "You're going to get paid, for saving the pirates' gold, won't you?"

Natsuki replied, "To be honest, I'm not so sure about that."

Shizuru asked, "Why not?"

Natsuki answered, "Frankly, I don't think pirates are very dangerous. I wish I could talk longer, my love, but I do need to hurry."

Shizuru replied, "Very well then. I love you."

Natsuki responded, "I love you too." Natsuki kissed Shizuru and started getting on a ship, that she rented. It wasn't a very big ship, but since Natsuki didn't have a crew, it wasn't something she was concerned about.

Meanwhile, Captain Hector Barbossa was riding on a ship, that he stole from Captain Jack Sparrow. He was so excited, about his latest victory, that he started drinking Jack's supply of rum. Barbossa and his crew drank so much rum, that their minds were going wild. They were so full, of energy and craziness, that they started dancing. They started singing rap songs, while dancing around.

Suddenly, Gonna Getcha arrived, while driving a measly ship. Gonna Getcha jumped off his ship and got onto the ship, that Barbossa stole. Gonna Getcha had an evil smile on his face, while saying, "Greetings, fellas."

Captain Barbossa scowled and asked, "What are you doing on my ship, you trespasser?"

Gonna Getcha answered, "I've decided, to stop being a bank robber, for now." He started pacing around the pirates, while saying, "Don't get me wrong, I loved robbing banks. However, it was starting to lose its' alluring charm. I used to be able to rob any bank I want, but that's before Natsuki came along and stopped every bank robbery, that I ever attempted." He had an excited look on his face, while saying, "It's time, for something fresh and exciting. I'm not going to be robbing the same banks. Instead, I'm going to be robbing pirates, of their gold."

Captain Barbossa frowned at Gonna Getcha and replied, "I've had enough of your nonsense, mate. You're going to be walking the plank."

Gonna Getcha responded, "That's not going to happen, because I'm going to take all of your gold. If you try to stop me, you'll face my ultimate wrath." He did an evil laugh.

Captain Barbossa had a smug smile on his face, while asking, "Do you actually think, that you can stop? I'm Captain Hector Barbossa, the greatest, most intimidating, and successful Captain, that the Caribbean has ever swam with. If you want to oppose me, your wishlist is full of things, that you're never going to get."

Gonna Getcha grinned and replied, "That's not true, because I'm going to defeat you, along with your entire crew."

Captain Barbossa was amused, by how smug and overly ambitious Gonna Getcha seemed to be. However, Barbossa didn't want to stand around and make jokes, so he started charging towards Gonna Getcha, along with his crew. Gonna Getcha started punching and kicking Barbossa, as well as his crew. Barbossa and his crew tried to fight back, with attack moves and sword moves, but none of it was enough, to top Gonna Getcha. Gonna Getcha grabbed Barbossa's chests of gold and put them on his ship. He started sailing away, while doing an evil laugh and twirling his mustache.

A few minutes later, Natsuki sailed by Captain Barbossa. Natsuki waved to Barbossa and his crew, while hoping they knew some information, about Gonna Getcha. She said, "Greetings, Captain."

Captain Barbossa smiled and replied, "Hi, Natsuki Kuga."

Natsuki looked shocked, while asking, "You know who I am?"

Captain Barbossa said, "Um, yes, I accidentally read some things about you, when I was researching pirate-related things. You know how inaccurate internet search results can be."

One of the crew members giggled and said, "Captain Barbossa watches anime."

Captain Barbossa blushed with embarrassment and replied, "No I don't." He looked back at Natsuki and asked, "How's Shizuru doing?"

Natsuki answered, "She's doing well."

Captain Barbossa asked, "How's your relationship, with her, going?"

Natsuki answered, "It's going well. However, she's probably at home, worrying about me. She's the sweetest and most caring person I've ever met, so I hate making her feel concerned. However, I feel the constant need, to go on these adventures, so I can keep people safe." She paused, while realizing Barbossa was getting her off-topic.

Captain Barbossa was secretly a fan of Natsuki, but he didn't want his crew, to find out. After all, he was a fan of several things, which he was embarrassed about, including My Little Pony, Strawberry Shortcake, the Oogieloves, and dozens of animes. Since he was such a big fanboy, he was hoping he could help Natsuki. He had a dorky smile on his face, while asking, "Is there something I can help you with, Ms. Kuga?"

Natsuki answered, "I'm trying to find Gonna Getcha. He's usually a bank robber, but he's decided, to start robbing pirates. Have you seen him?"

Captain Barbossa had a sad look on his face, while saying, "Indeed I did. He stole my gold." Barbossa was so sad, about losing his gold, that a few tears came down his eyes.

Natsuki replied, "Don't worry, Captain Barbossa, I'm going to save the gold." Barbossa gave Natsuki a map, that explained where Gonna Getcha was going. Natsuki started sailing away.

Meanwhile, Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann were riding in a canoe, since their Captain's ship had been stolen. Will sighed, while feeling disappointed in himself. He felt, that Elizabeth deserved an exciting, glamorous life, instead of riding in a low-quality canoe. He looked at Elizabeth and said, "I'm really sorry."

Elizabeth asked, "Why are you feeling sorry?"

Will answered, "You deserve a lot better, than this crummy lifestyle. In addition to that, you deserve a charming hunk, instead of a dorky simpleton, like myself."

Elizabeth shook her head and replied, "You're not dorky or simple. You're the attractive and unique thing, that makes my heart feel complete. Before you came around, I felt empty, on the inside. Thanks to you, I stopped having those feelings." She put her hand on Will's shoulder and said, "Don't I do the same, for you?"

Will answered, "Of course you do. You're the most amazing gift, that my heart's ever gotten. The beauty of the sea is nothing, compared to the beauty of your heart." Will and Elizabeth kissed each other.

Gonna Getcha showed up and said, "Your happy moment has been ruined, for I have arrived."

Will asked, "Who are you?"

Gonna Getcha had an evil smile on his face, while saying, "I'm Gonna Getcha, the greatest thief, of all time. In order to prove how worthy my reputation is, I'm going to take all of your gold." He did an evil laugh.

Will said, "The gold's not in our canoe. It's in the canoe, that's behind us."

Gonna Getcha turned around and saw Captain Jack Sparrow, who was in a gold-filled canoe. Gonna Getcha pointed a sword at Jack and said, "Give me your gold, you human bird."

Jack replied, "That isn't going to be happening, mate."

Gonna Getcha had an amused look on his face, while asking, "Do you actually think you have the qualities, that you need, to stop my master plan?"

Jack confidently answered, "Indeed I do. You see, I'm Jack Sparrow, the strongest and hippest pirate, that the world has ever seen." Gonna Getcha punched Jack and threw him around, before taking Jack's gold and putting it on his ship. He started sailing away, while doing an evil laugh and twirling his mustache.

Several minutes later, Natsuki came by. She faced Will and Elizabeth and said, "Greetings, I'm Natsuki Kuga."

Will said, "Captain Barbossa's told us a lot of things, about you."

Elizabeth said, "Barbossa's a huge fan, of your work."

Jack grinned and said, "Barbossa's a dork."

Natsuki said, "Anyways, I'm looking for Gonna Getcha. He's usually a bank robber, but this time, that's not the case. I have to get to him, before he robs every pirate, that the Caribbean has."

Elizabeth said, "Gonna Getcha came by and took all the gold, that we have."

Will faced Elizabeth and replied, "Well, he make of taken our treasure. However, he didn't take the thing I treasure most, which is you." Elizabeth blushed and kissed Will.

Natsuki's cellphone started ringing. She angrily sighed, since she was so busy. She looked and saw that Shizuru was the one, who was calling her. Natsuki was worried, that Shizuru had an emergency, so she accepted the call. She asked, "What's going on? Do you have a sickness or something?"

Shizuru replied, "Well, I do have lovesickness."

Natsuki rolled her eyes and said, "Shizuru, I love you more than anything, but I'm very best, at this current moment."

Shizuru had a guilty look on her face, while replying, "I'm sorry, my dear Natsuki, but the sound, of your angelic voice, warms my heart, always."

Natsuki blushed and responded, "I'm glad to hear that, but I need to go. Goodbye, for now. Love ya."

Shizuru smiled and replied, "I love you too."

After Natsuki got off the phone, she faced Will and Elizabeth, while saying, "I'm sorry, that I had that distraction."

Will replied, "It's okay, Ms. Kuga. Captain Barbossa has told us a lot of tales, about you and Shizuru."

Elizabeth responded, "Barbossa said, that you two have one of the most beautiful and heartwarming relationships, that he's ever seen."

Will said, "Barbossa thinks, that Elizabeth and I's relationship is a little weak. He's very picky, when it comes to his ships."

Natsuki replied, "I'm trying to find Gonna Getcha."

Will handed Natsuki a compass and responded, "That should help you, with getting to Gonna Getcha."

Natsuki replied, "Thank you." She started sailing away. While leaving, she noticed how close Will and Elizabeth were. They seemed to have such a strong and loving bond, despite being pirates. If Natsuki and Shizuru ever became pirates, Natsuki would want the two of them, to act like Will and Elizabeth. They seemed to have the most heartwarming bond, of the Caribbean.

A few minutes later, Natsuki found Gonna Getcha, who was dancing on his ship. He was so excited, about getting so much treasure, that he felt overjoyed. He thought, that Natsuki would never come after him, when he was at sea. However, he was wrong. Natsuki faced him and said, "Greetings, Gonna Getcha."

Gonna Getcha angrily replied, "You gotta be kidding me! I can rob any place, that's on land, and you'll go after me. However, things have taken a new turn, because it turns out you'll go after me, even if I go to the ocean. You're a desperate fool, with no social fool."

Natsuki said, "You're the one, who's a desperate fool. Instead of finding the beauty of love, you seek superficial types of love, like money and gold. In addition to that, you don't seek these petty desires, through legal means. You try to rob banks, which is pathetic and scummy. You've sunk, to a new low, by robbing pirates. You should be ashamed of yourself, you greedy troublemaker."

Gonna Getcha smugly replied, "You can try to act, like you're going to win. However, that's not going to happen, my pesky enemy. You see, I defeated Captain Barbossa, along with his crew. Because of that, there's no way, that I'll be stopped."

Natsuki confidently responded, "You're wrong about that, Gonna Getcha." Natsuki started punching and kicking. Although Gonna Getcha had the strength, to defeat a team of pirates, he couldn't stop Natsuki. Natsuki kicked him around and flung him around. A few minutes later, Gonna Getcha passed out.

Natsuki went to the docks and returned the gold, to Barbossa and the others. Captain Barbossa faced Natsuki and said, "Thank you, Ms. Kuga. You're even awesomer, than I thought."

Natsuki replied, "You're welcome."

Captain Barbossa said, "Natsuki, let me ask you something: How do you feel about Shizuru, in general?"

Natsuki answered, "She's the most amazing, loving, sweetest, and cutest thing, in my life. I could hug and snuggle next to her, for the next five years, without getting bored. I'm honored, to be her girlfriend."

Captain Barbossa smiled and replied, "I'm afraid I tricked you, Natsuki, because Shizuru's behind you."

Natsuki turned around and saw Shizuru. Shizuru kissed her and sad, "You're the most wonderful and beautiful gift, that I've received." Natsuki smiled and kissed her.

Will faced Natsuki and said, "You deserve a reward, for saving our gold."

Natsuki held hands with Shizuru, while saying, "Thank you, but no treasure can compare, to the treasure of love."

Will replied, "I agree with that." Elizabeth kissed Will.

Natsuki put her arm around Shizuru, while saying, "Thank you, for saving my heart, from sinking." Natsuki wasn't a real pirate captain, but Shizuru knew Natsuki was the Captain of love.


End file.
